The Broken Doll that was Left Behind: どうか、わたしを捨てないで下さい
by MarshallLeEvil
Summary: Reo and Souji had turned into a fury for their beloved Kondou-san, but Souji's life was still being eaten up by his illness and Reo was still confused of her feelings. (Souji x OC)
1. Prologue

** The Broken Doll That Was Left Behind: "Please don't leave me"**

* * *

**Prologue: ****_Cursed Birth_**

"There she is!" the woman ran as fast as she could to save her little girl, "Quick! Kill the child!" out of all options, she pushed her daughter over the river to save her from the flying knives.

"Please forgive me… you must survive this Reo!"

"Mommy!" the last thing Reo saw before being washed away by the waves was her mother getting whipped by men as she groaned out her pain.

xXx

After a few days, she was bought to shore to an unfamiliar town. She was shaking all over and had sort of developed a trauma of waters. "Where am… I?" her eyes darted around knowing nothing about where she is.

"Hello, you don't seem to be from around here," she panicked when a man approached her, "Don't be scared, what's your name?"

"R-Reo…" she held herself tight.

"Reo huh? Honey! Come over here! I found a baby," he yelled at the house across him which seems to be his home.

A woman came out of the house and ran happily towards Reo, "My! What a cute baby!" she didn't hesitate on hugging the ragged kid, "Where did you found her?"

"Just here at the shore, probably by the dangerous currents yesterday…"

"Oh! You poor thing, I'm so glad you're safe," the little girl didn't say a word.

The couple decided to take her in as her new parents. They owned a dojo and a huge house, too big for just the two of them. They raised her as a boy to carry on their name and in order for protection and at a very young age she was trained with swords to be good at it. She became their treasure, they were very proud of her for being strong and a good natured son.

xXx

"Father, I have mastered the new technique you showed me," she showed off in front of her father on what her new trick is. She swung her sword with great speed; cutting off the tree, her father was sitting on, was to impress him more.

"Good work my boy! For that Mom will cook your favorite dish," her father carried her to his shoulders and ran into their house.

"Itadakimasu," there were times that Reo tried to remember her real parents and what would be her life if she was with them rather than the kind new parents she's with right now. The couple didn't really showed any hostility towards her, they gave all she wants; an expensive outfit, a brilliant sword, and the next position as head of their clan that her father had defended for her. They were people who could never bear a child of their own, they told her that their house was big because they wanted to have a lot of kids, but they ended up with none until they found her.

All in all she was living a good life until that night a certain incident had to happen, a tragic one… She heard a loud thud from her parents' room, so she immediately sprinted there to see what happened. There were trails of blood on the tatami mats and walls. She lit up a candle and then puked at the nauseating scenery before her eyes. Both her mother and father had swords on their hands, it was a double suicide! She couldn't believe her eyes, there was nothing wrong with them and yet _it_ happened.

It was midnight when she decided to bury her parents at the backyard and with her little body she carried both the corpses to the grave she dug for them.

"Why… did this happen?" Something had snapped inside her that turned her into someone who was cold and merciless.

_So this is what it means to be forsaken…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: _Hazardous Thoughts_**

Reo left her house and any other responsibilities she had to deal with in the near future and decided that she'll do traveling instead. With only men clothes in her bag and a few bread and rice with her she had been to a lot of places, but it didn't worked out well for her as soon as she ran out of money, so she did some _dirty work_ for a living, temporarily.

At the age of eight, everything had been very clear to her, from how the world only considers strength per se as the source of living and then on how the weak won't last long. This is why only her sword had kept her from dying on the roads.

It was already 2 hours of traveling on foot and she still doesn't know where she should go or where she is. Her feet was killing her, causing her to fall on the grass, she stared at the bright blue sky with her sword placed on top of her. It didn't take long until she dozed off for a while.

"_A person who lives by the sword dies by the sword" is what father told me and I accepted that fact whole-heartedly the moment I lost them; it was the time my life as a kid ended…_

The sound of clashing blades woke her up and it's the sign to leave the place immediately, she kept her sword on her side and ran off silently. She reached after a while, the city of Edo. And before she knew it she was in front of a dojo, it was the first dojo she saw and it might have caught her interest.

"Ah! Would you like to join my dojo? I'm Kondou Isami by the way," the man greeted her with a warm smile. She noticed her kind aura which triggered her loss of interest in the dojo.

"No, I'm looking for a place to sharpen my fangs old man," she responded.

"O-Old man?"

"Then we'll need to snap off those fangs of yours," a man with silky long hair appeared behind Kondou.

"Toshi! Looks like we have a new student again. Oh yes, this is Toshizou Hijikata"

"Kondou-san, you really should stop taking anyone in randomly," he sighed and furrowed his brows at Reo.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! Ha ha ha..."

"What are you guys saying? I'm not interested…" she pointed out.

"Kid, how old are you?" Hijikata asked with slight curiosity.

"I'm 8 years old."

"That's how old Souji is!" Kondou added.

"Why are you carrying around a sword?" he seemed to be more intrigued.

"For killing, what else?" she snickered.

"Looks like we really need to snap _that_ fang of yours! Hurry up inside, you need to be thought a lesson," he insisted.

Reo was forced to study under Kondou's dojo from that day and on. "Everyone! This is Reo, our new member. Be nice to him, since you'll be working together for a long time." He brought her to a room filled with other students in it though she didn't really respond to the greetings.

One of the students was interested with her since she carries an actual sword so he asked, "So what kind of style do you use with your sword?"

"It's self-trained."

"Oh? But Reo, you know talent alone isn't enough to master swordsmanship!" Kondou advised.

"Not enough you say? I killed a lot of people with it- ow!"

"This _is _the reason why you should stay here," Hijikata was the one who gave her a sharp blow on the head. His brows were furrowed the whole time. With that he brought her outside to talk since she needs a few lectures when talking to kids of her age, "Look, don't just mention the word "kill" that easily, they're just kids like you… though you don't seem to think like one with that age."

"I'm not a kid anymore, I know how the world works and the only way to deal with it is to become stronger than anyone else and show no hesitation in killing."

Hijikata was rather surprised on how the kid reacted to his words, "I don't know who you really are or how were you raised, but it seems to me you need be trained here and now. You're only a child and you're supposed act and think like one at least," Reo was spectacled on how he dealt with her way of thinking, "so stop thinking about killing…" he added. She sensed his kindness despite receiving a hit on the head earlier.

They both agreed that till she's on the right age, Hijikata would return her sword. So till then she needs to go back to wooden swords and have fun with other kids.

After that day, Reo had been training with dojo-styled swordsmanship. _Geez, even I know dojo-styles have limits in any fights._

"Hey newbie! You seem strong," one of older students commented, "for a girl! Hahaha!"

"You were peaking weren't you?" she glared.

"Well honestly, you looked so girly, so yeah we peaked on you while you changed," he said proudly, but Reo continued to glare as the guys were thinking of a way to tease her more.

"So what if I'm a girl? It doesn't change the fact I'm stronger than any of you squirts," she smirked. One of the guys pushed her down and the others kicked her.

"Aren't you supposed to be a boy? Come on show us your _thing_!"

"This brat needs to be thought a lesson," he tried to pull up her clothes but out of reflexes she kicked her on the nuts, "You stupid brat!" Reo's eyes were unusual and her mind was thinking of something bad.

"What's with all the commotion here?" Kondou appeared unpleased by the behavior his students showed. The bullies ran away after that, "Reo, why didn't you tell me you were a girl? And you really need to control your temper from now on, don't think of killing okay?"

Because of the situation Reo developed another bad attitude and another way of thinking. More or less a problem for Kondou.

"That's the reason why you guys will always remain at the bottom. You can never kill me. Labeling everyone as boys and girls? What a joke…"

Kondou slapped her hard on the face, "That's enough!"

"W-What are you…? Who do you think you are?"

"Stop it Reo! Stop thinking about this sort of things! You are only a kid, don't forget that. Don't taint your name with blood anymore!" he rose his voice at her; she finds it quite unusual for a stranger to get worried over her. He was serious and it seemed that his words sunk in her mind.

"I'm sorry Kondou-san…" Kondou hugged her tightly, it reminded her when her father used to embrace her same when she gets hurt on her training. Something had changed in her a little. _I'm going to look up to this man from now on…_

The touching moment had a spectator named Souji who seems to be having ulterior motives from the sight he's seeing. He clenched his fists, "Looks like I have a rival to kill."

* * *

**Author's note: 2+ reviews = 1 chapter**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _Child's Play_**

Ever since Reo had been getting closer to Kondou, bad things were happening to her. Like how there were holes on shoji doors and burnt food served when she's on kitchen duty. And as usual Hijikata and Kondou gave away a thorough new lectures about food to her, though she didn't denied that none of those were really made by her. All she wants to know right now is who is setting her up. Around the same time she was being lectured someone was watching her from behind a tree. _So that's him, huh?_ She didn't really know who exactly it was. As soon as Hijikata and Kondou were done with her, she heard footsteps running away; she decided to confront the prankster.

"Wait up."

She finally caught up with him, but it seems like he stopped to meet her on purpose. "What do you want?"

"Are you the one doing _those _things?" she asked while panting.

"You'd better be more specific with that," he smirked.

"…"

"I'll kill you."

"I'll kill you too."

That was the only thing they had in common; a killing intent for each other even though Hijikata was so strict for kids not to think that way. Both of them admire Kondou and they don't intend to get along because of that, his attention must be on just one of them.

It was her on kitchen duty today, so she woke up early and the fact that she should be swinging her wooden sword right now instead of cooking for people she doesn't care about, excluding Kondou really ticks her off.

"You want something?" she asked Souji who just went in the kitchen; he took the knife off her hand and took her space, or most likely pushed her away.

"I'll be on duty with you from now on. So why give me the frowny face?" Souji noticed the unpleased look on her, "You hate me?"

"Not really, it's just that being on kitchen duty is a pain with you around and putting up with that couldn't be any worse."

"Same here…"

Reo handled the side dishes while Souji did the rice and drinks, they divided the work properly without any communications, which is good for teamwork, but unfortunately they dislike being with each other.

They run out of ingredients for the dish probably because of the guys in duty earlier who didn't bother to tell them. Since Reo was the irritated one, she gave Souji the glare that says 'Don't burn the food and blame it on me while I'm gone'. She grabbed a basket on her way to the nearest store.

"Carrots… carrots and? I forgot," she started to brain storm about the missing ingredient and then the thought about getting back at Souji struck her mind, "I remember now, it's just carrots…" People staring at her bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and were starting to speculate that she must be a foreigner but the truth is only her father is a Westerner while her mother is purely Japanese.

Reo found a good stall of vegetable, "Hey kid, take this." The man gave her the oddest looking carrot laid on her eyes; he probably thinks that a foreigner like her might be clueless about the family of vegetables. She then ignored the offer of the man and insisted that she'll take whatever's on her hands.

The sky looked like it's going to rain hardly, so she hurried home. And on her way home she encountered a puppy in a dark alley on the street, she went to see it and didn't mind if the rain is starting; she didn't had an umbrella after all. The puppy was abandoned just like when she was, everyone will be taken away from her in the end, leaving her alone, but the one in front of her in this downpour maybe her companion for life. She took the puppy, "You may not understand how I talk, but I know how you feel…" the puppy squirmed on her embrace even more, "I love you too."

They were on the gates of the dojo when Hijikata was already there with furrow brows as usual, "And where have you been?" he noticed that she was drenched, "Go back inside! No wonder breakfast took long. Pets aren't allowed here."

"I know, just let me keep him… I'll take care of him with my life."

"You always take your life for granted, here. Dry off," Hijikata gave her a towel, "I don't want to repeat our talk about the value of life, Reo."

"I understand, but please let me keep him," he sensed that she was determined to keep the dog so he didn't say anything further.

Since Hijikata warned her about the dog, she was forced to hide it under the patio and had it leashed, and only feeds it at night where everyone's asleep. She could only feel comfortable if she's just with her puppy she named him 'Haru'. She could only smile and laugh when she's with Haru, so she made sure no student from the dojo sees him or else they might do something bad to him.

The next morning she found Haru by the backyard, his leash was missing, "Arf! Arf!" he runs towards her with glee. Her morning was already nice if she sees someone happy just to see her.

She chuckles silently, "What are you doing here, boy? They'll kill you! Come on I'll feed you in my room," she gave her puppy a smile which was secretly seen by the older students, ever since they confirmed she was a girl, their so called 'interest' on her had gotten to a new level, and to the point they stalk on her.

"She's so cute isn't she?"

"Yeah, especially when she smiles, but she never smiles at us," and the reason for that is because Reo thinks they're good-for-nothing.

"Hey guys, I bet she looks cuter when she cries," said their leader, "especially when grieving over that stupid dog."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

xXx

"Haru? Haru?" everyone was already sleeping so it's time for dinner for the puppy, but he didn't come out of the patio when she called on his name. She looked under the patio and she saw the dog breathing heavily and filled with bruises, "I'll kill anyone who did this…" she decided to go to Hijikata or Kondou for help.

Meanwhile, the culprits were watching behind a tree, "Dude! She didn't even cry! She'll kill us if she finds out it was _us!_"

"Yeah, she'll kill us for sure, didn't you see her face? It was darn scary!"

"Shut up you idiots, it's not like I don't have another plan…"

They were planning on blaming the whole thing on Souji; the 2nd on their list of people that pisses them off. They laughed evilly as the night deepens, there is no way that she'll deny the fact that Souji did it, and the two don't get along after all.

After their training class the culprits cornered Reo, "Hey, you wanna know who _did _that to your dog?" he asked slyly.

"It's you guys," he twitched from the response, she was pretty sharp, but he can't lose his composure. He's dealing with someone who's ready to kill them anytime.

"O-Of course not! It was Souji! Geez, are you an idiot?"

"Oh really? How come you know all of this?" she hit the mark.

"We saw the whole thing!" she gave out a smirk saying, 'Got you', there is clearly no way that Souji would be that low to beat up a sweet-looking puppy just for fun, if anything Souji would go directly to her in a fight.

"I'll kill you," the idiots ran away, even though Reo was just walking while she chases after them, it was like even if they ran she would surely catch them. But they remembered that she's completely outnumbered, three against one would definitely mean her loss, that's what they thought. They stopped running and faced her; the other guy quickly threw a kick on her face, but was knocked out for some reason.

"I'm the only one who gets to kick this girl on the face," Souji stood there with a bloody wooden sword in hand. Then the twerps have finally been enlightened that if the two worked together it would be hell.

"We'll remember this!" they ran off.

"What happened back there? You looked like you were losing to those freaks," he smirked.

"…"

"Not gonna speak huh? I'll be your opponent for now…"

* * *

**Author's note: 2+reviews = 1 chapter**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****_Tear Drops_**

Haru hadn't fully healed yet, so he had to stay at Reo's room just to be safer. She had been in a foul mood ever since then, to the point that kids avoid her during practice matches where she lets out her anger in every strike she makes.

The bullies were kicked out by Hijikata; according to him they were no good from the start and would probably cause more trouble if they remained. And Kondou thinks that Souji likes Reo, since he hangs around with her quite often, but he doesn't know Souji just likes to test her patience.

"Stop following me," she said while wiping away her sweat. She had an intense spar with no other than Souji, "I lost didn't I? So quit grinning at me..."

"Eh? It's because your instincts are so good, I'm not satisfied with just beating you…" he trailed off, "Your attacks are strong, but rather slow," he brushed off her weakness on her face and raised a brow to taunt her.

"…"

With the awkward silence, Reo remembered to feed Haru so she left Souji at the dojo while he thinks about new ways to beat her. _Idiot… pisses me off. _The sun was shining brightly as she walks towards the hall, which made her more irritated as the light stroke her eyes; she hadn't been sleeping well because of her worries for Haru.

"Hey, Haru… how do you feel?" the little puppy just wagged his tail a bit to indicate that he's okay, "Still worse huh…" She heard footsteps in front of her room and recognized the familiar shadow of Kondou. He slid the door open with a slight frown for the unfortunate dog, "His nose is too wet, does he have a cold?" she asked. Reo only opens to Kondou or Hijikata; they were like parents to her, even if they always scold her. She understands why so she never bothered to be annoyed.

"Probably… and it's very cold even on this time of the day…" somehow her anxiety got worse, "So make sure you snuggle up together tonight!" he advised to cheer her up a bit.

"Okay Kondou-san."

It was almost midnight as the temperature dropped some more, Haru was shaking and Reo hadn't slept yet. She embraced him more to give more warmth and cried silently, it was the only thing she could do. She could lose her anytime and that's something she might never recover from. Another tough day would be ahead of her, her only wish was for the safety of her only companion. She continued to cry and wished to scream all her anger as the puppy had breathed slowly and then stopped. She's alone again.

The next day Hijikata came to check up on her, she explained what happened and had Hijikata handle the poor pup, "This may be a big loss, but you've been a good master. Be proud," Hijikata said with a faint smile. As she lifted her legs to get up, she found out that Souji was standing already standing in front of her and a few inches away from her face, which also caused her to fall down, "What do you want? It's too early to pester me."

"You were crying, weren't you?" he gave away his usual grin.

"…"

"Hmmm, your eyes are red and swollen. I _am _right," he chuckled.

"…"

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Souji was so sure that he had hit the right mark for her to get pissed, but today she didn't. Reo was about to cry and of all people to witness it is just have to be Souji, but she won't let it happen. She gave out a sigh and ran as far as she can from Souji. Unexpectedly Souji chased after her. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Stop following me…!"

"Then stop running."

She was all out of stamina which caused her to pant hardly and quit running, Souji caught up with her too. Her tears can't be hold up much longer; she cried in front of him. "…" Souji approached her, to examine her face. Her cheeks were all lit up in bright shade of red, her eyes were still swollen, and she looked unusual for someone who looked emotionless.

"You can always replace your dog…" Souji thought.

"What?"

"Just name it 'Haru' again."

"… How did you know his name…?"

* * *

**I am quite satisfied with the reviews... so thank you. But you ought to not review like "Please update" only, do tell me your opinion cuz it helps a lot and no matter what happens I ****_will _****update if I get enough reviews.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****_Lesser Evil_**

Ten years had passed, Reo and Souji had been good rivals, and though they showed distaste with each other the respect they have as a good swordsman hadn't disappeared. Although Reo wears women's clothes ever since then because there was a slight growth on her chest that can never be concealed by wearing men's clothes, and Souji's treatment towards her had changeda bit; they're not kids anymore. She's a woman and he's a man.

They're no longer in the old run-down dojo in Edo; they have a headquarters, and are now the 'Shinsengumi', a group of elite samurais. Kondou is the commander, Hijikata is the vice-commander, and Souji is the 1st division captain. While Reo just remained as an ordinary soldier that can't engage in wars and just patrols around Kyoto and the reason behind that was Hijikata who refused to send her off since she's a woman and that she must respect herself as one and as she must value her life as well.

xXx

Wearing a white kimono with a slit that extends just below her thighs on each side of her legs, and a obi that rounds up her waist is no other than Reo. She wore a red haori as part of the Shinsengumi and as the only woman there. At first she didn't liked it since she attracts too much attention, but Kondou insisted to dye her haori red. Her appearance can't be overlooked too, so it also attracts attention from some soldiers, and since it's quite risky for a woman to live in a barracks, she vowed to kill anyone who'd peak on her while she takes a bath or change clothes. Perverts were never tolerated for her.

"Why is there a woman in the Shinsengumi?" one of the merchants gossiped.

"Well you know they're mostly men… entertainment is always needed-" Reo drew her sword at the man who said 'entertainment'. Her eyes were fierce and ready to slash the man in half.

"…Entertainment? How about you entertain me with your gut-" Souji was on patrol with her, so he had to stop the fight. He covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her away from a commotion that's about to start.

"Don't worry we don't need entertainment so we'll fire her soon."

"…!"

"Look, I'm the boss, to be exact _your _boss. Oh! Don't give me that look," he chuckled at Reo's furrowed brows, "If you don't want to be punished, then do as I say," he smirked as usual.

"Hands off…"

"Okay, okay, geez you're so grumpy today, you wanna head to the dango shop?" he offered, but clearly he didn't really care about the attitude she showed a moment ago. Reo ignored his offer like always, he only does that just to make it look like they're together, which is a new way to tease her, "Come on Reo-chan! I'm treating you today."

"… I don't care."

"How rude!"

"Don't go and poison the minds of the dango shop owner and his customers, we are _not_ together," she stressed out each word.

"Then I'll go there by myself so-"

"I'm coming with you…!"

"To ear on every word I say? No need," he turned his back on her to hide his playful grin.

"I don't care, I'm going with you."

Souji snaked an arm on her shoulders and was later pushed away by her, "Oh really now! Don't you love me?"

"Aren't you the police…? Why don't you bring justice to me by stop humiliating me…" she murmured.

"Shhh!" he placed his index finger on her lips, "People are looking."

"Forget it… I give up…" she didn't want to lose composure in public and also not because of Souji. She was really on the verge of snapping out, but she took a deep breath and followed Souji to the shop.

Souji knows her well, they grew up together after all, but apparently Reo didn't bother know at least one thing about him other than the fact that he teases her all the time.

"Hey, one for this lady here," Souji pointed his thumb at Reo.

"I'm not eating anything."

"Oh right, you're only here to stalk me around," he looked away to hide his laughs.

"…"

"Ah sir! Together again, huh? It must be nice to be young. Here you go."

Souji took a stick of dango and ate one piece, "You're right mister. You can say that again." They both laughed completely ganging her up. She gave off an inaudible sigh and stood up, "Hey, where're you going?"

"Somewhere…"

She headed towards the HQ on her own, "Got in a fight with her, sir?"

"Sort of…" he stroked chin as he thinks.

"Well it was _your_ idea after all," Souji's facial expression didn't change, smiling as usual.

"You may be right, well I'm off."

xXx

As soon as Reo arrived she immediately headed towards the courtyard to see her dog 'Haru', a very big black vicious dog. She trained him to be hostile to anyone else but her. She might have been possessive as well as overprotective to the dog.

"Don't let that dog near me. I'll kill it," Souji warned, he was never in good terms with Haru since the moment he goes nears Reo; the dog would always bark at him loudly.

"If you say so…" she hands over a piece of meat to Haru.

"My, my, you're always so nice to me!" he laughed at his own awkward joke, "I wonder why."

"Right… and severely punished for it…"

"What?"

"…"

"You know, you have your own way of humoring people," he approached her and while she told Haru not to bark at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"I don't think everyone here is an animal person though especially with the way that thing treat other people," he pointed out.

"He's not a 'thing'! It's Haru and I'm not much of an animal person neither, it just so happens that _these_ creatures are more of a friend than people," she patted her dog and scratched its belly.

"I see… well it's time for dinner. You coming?"

"…"

Chizuru made a way to the scene of Souji and Reo's awkward silence, "Okita-san, dinner is ready."

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

"Reo-chan, will you join us?" Chizuru asked withe her usual warm smile.

"No…"

"Oh don't worry about her, I diagnosed a while ago that she's suffering from rage of defeat," he concluded, "A bitter one at least."

Reo was gritting her teeth behind Souji, "…"

"Huh?" Chizuru got confused.

"This morning Hajime-kun defeated her in a practice spar, so she doesn't wanna see me and Hajime-kun anymore, especially during meal time."

"… Why don't you tell everyone how you defeated me…" Reo walked away.

"I told you, Hajime-kun discovered it on his own," Souji sighed, "She doesn't believe a word I say."

"Does Reo-chan hate you and Saitou-san?" Chizuru's confused look hadn't disappeared.

"Not really, she's just bitter about being defeated. After all the two of us are the only ones that could beat her…"

"Oh… Okita-san I really think you should go easy on teasing her a bit..." she lowered her eyes.

"Hmmmm? I'll try to think about it. Ya know when we were younger I used to bully her, but now I just tease her-" he was cut off by Chizuru who sounded angry out of concern for Reo.

"Okita-san!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll lay off the tease for a while," he chuckled.

xXx

The sun is about to set when Reo hasn't eaten anything since she was finished patrolling around town, she loves to read and would always read it to the end before anything else. Every words and quotes on the book were quietly read by her, she told herself that if she wasn't a swordsman or even a woman she would've pursued a life of a writer. It is a very easy job that requires inspiration and proper knowledge.

Even though people were starting to gather around her she didn't bother to look at them especially at Souji and Saitou. "What are you reading Reo-chan?" Souji asked.

"…" she covered the contents of the book.

"Hey, have you eaten yet?" Heisuke asked bending down to look at what she's reading, "Ah!" his gasp made Souji snatch the book from Reo.

"Reo-chan~ you seem awfully perverted despite the attitude you're showin'."

"Give that back…!" she tried to take the book, but Souji was too tall and out of reach. Saitou on the other hand remained his eyes on the sunset.

"Souji, lemme see!"

"It says here- ah! You finally got it," she finally retrieved her book, "It's because your so small."

"It's an art of literature…" she explained, "Art of love, have you not understand?"

"Art of love? And art? Why don't you read it aloud then?" Souji challenged. Reo twitched and blushed a bit while Saitou left them to not get involved.

"S-Souji I don't think it's a good idea…" he noticed that Souji had no intention in taking back the challenge so he followed Saitou, "Hajime-kin! Wait for me!"

"Come on. It's only art right? Oh! How about this, if you proved that its art by reading it, I'll read it loudly afterwards. How's that?"

"Fine…" she got done in by Souji's trap; she went back to the page he told her to read, "Uhmm… Satsuki-san, please o-offer yourself to m-me…" she took a deep breath for the next line, Souji was holding his laugh.. "Hiroto-kun… you… you… LIKE HELL I'LL READ IT! YOU IDIOT! GO DIE SOUJI!" she snapped and ran off. He's really planning to quibble on his deal with her, in short just to make her the only one to read the embarrassing lines.

"Oh geez, I'll have to apologize to her…" he sighed.

xXx

"That idiot… why is he doing this to me?" she hid on top of a tree, "He's gonna punish me as soon as he finds me. No doubt, even if he's the one at fault…"

"I wonder about that Reo-chan, you could be wrong about the possibilities," Souji appeared from below.

"Then go away…!"

"No can do, I have to apologize," he reached for her hand and pulled her down to him, "I'm really, really sorry for teasing you all the time…"

"I… I… got used to it…" she turned away to hide her red cheeks. She wasn't expecting Souji to apologize to her and it caused her mind to get all fuzzy.

"Ahahaha…! That's cute."

Reo turned to face him with a glare, she wasn't pleased at all, yet Souji's grin remained. She doesn't want to say anything further to him or else she'll be in trouble. A punishment from Souji is something she doesn't wish to happen to her, but the thought of him apologizing makes her waver about what's in her mind, but she decided to ask it anyway, "Do you like me or hate me?"

He thought about her question for a few seconds, "Who knows," he smiled. He knows well himself that he neither hates nor likes her and decided to leave that question on her imagination. And either way it was an obvious response from him. She lost interest in the thought. He would always confuse her no matter what.

* * *

**Do review if you've read it. I'm still on vacation so I can update if you give me the right amount of reviews for a chapter (remember the formula: 2+reviews = 1 chapter), a very small price to pay to see what happens next right? (This story has a thousand of views yet it only receives few reviews, that doesn't seem fair right?)**

**Review while you can, if my vacation's over I might not update in 2 or more days but rather in a few weeks or even a month.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****_An Enemy to Get Along With_**

Chizuru pleaded to come as a spy for the Shinsengumi in Shimabara but she's too defenseless to go alone. "Please! I want to be of good use!" she even kneeled down for it. After minutes of explaining how much she wants to be of help for the Shinsengumi, Hijikata finally granted her permission to come, so he assigned Yamazaki and Reo to guard her undercover. Saitou would be the best partner for Reo, but since they're not in good terms or most likely she's not in good terms with him, which is why Yamazaki was chosen instead. Still worried, Hijikata asked Saitou to secretly to go as well if things get out of hand.

"Any questions?" he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows as the situation is a bit more serious considering Chizuru's safely.

"Hijikata-san…" Reo raised her hand.

Hijikata stood up and yelled, "If you're gonna ask when I will fire Souji… I WILL FIRE YOU!"

"Please fire him soon," she pleaded the way Chizuru did. Souji laughed at some corner while the other captains remained silent.

"GET OUT!" he massaged his forehead, his temper got the better out of him. Then he sat down again to calm himself.

"One more thing Hijikata-san, about my dog… I would like you to put Souji to be his uhh… baby- temporary master."

"Eh?!" the statement gave Souji a disadvantage causing him to thin his lips.

"I got it. Souji starting tomorrow you'll take care of the dog."

"…"

"I'm sure it's nothing a psychopath like you can't handle," she hid her smirk as she slid door open; apparently Souji didn't like her decision so he followed her outside. Reo knew he was following her all the way to her room so she stopped and faced him, "What?"

Souji wasn't wearing his usual smile, she finds it creepy and unusual, she couldn't guess what he was thinking, and then he finally spoke "You sure are working hard to get back at me aren't you?" his tone was low and stern.

"I'll have you know, you started it…" she turned her back on him but didn't walked out like she used to, "I get hurt too you know…?" she felt something warm and smooth rubbed against her cheek, it was Souji's jowl, "W-What… are you doing?!" he continued to rub his cheeks against her luscious and red ones. She started to hit him, he wrap his arms around her tightly to prevent her from breaking away. She was tricked by Souji's cold somber act.

"How cute~ stop hitting me, it doesn't even hurt."

"Stop whatever you're doing!" he stopped and nuzzled her neck. She could feel Souji's warmth and scent, her body got numb and at the same time she was dazed. Reo turned to gaze at him seeing his perfectly shaped lips caught her eyes.

"You wanna kiss me?" he noticed she'd been staring at his lips for quite some time. But Reo knew well herself that it was just a tease, so she backed away involuntarily, "I'm not teasing you…" he was dead-serious, still he finds the situation quite engaging.

"…" he didn't bother to wait for a response. He swiftly snatched her first kiss, he closed his eyes while hers remained wide and overwhelmed, it was unthinkable for him to do that.

Souji tried to penetrate her mouth but she shut it tightly obviously not letting him go any further. She broke free from the kiss and wiped her lips. Thinking of slapping him would probably be useless, she doubt he'd let her by any means.

He smiled ominously, "You're wearing such a lewd face there. Does that mean I can come to your room tonight?" withal he was a bit disappointed of Reo but he still finds her charming.

"…" she returned to her room without another word and at the same time eyed on Souji to make sure he won't follow her. She locked herself up in her room and buried herself under the pillows; she's gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight because of the unexpected turn of events. _What is he thinking?_ She was kissed, her first kiss was taken by the last person who would do that, at least that's what she thinks. Reo was still blushing just by thinking about Souji and she felt like puking whenever she sees herself as a 'maiden in love'. If only she could scream without getting in trouble, in the end she chose sleep, she closed her eyelids; thinking hardly about it won't do her any good, what's more is that she'll wake up early tomorrow.

xXx

It was time for Chizuru and her bodyguards to depart to Shimabara. She waved happily at the captains who were thinking of her as a daughter, a sister, or a warrior to be sent away. Yamazaki and Reo just looked neutral.

"Chizuru, you'd better be careful there," Reo warned at the person she might consider as friend, "Men are everywhere…"

"Reo-chan, do you have some sort of grudge for guys?" Chizuru wondered.

"Yes, they disgust me a lot. Kissing other people suddenly… how pathetic are they…?" she looked at the sky with furrowed brows and though she was just only referring to Souji, she blamed all men for her frustration. Yamazaki and Chizuru decided to just end the topic. A conflict with Reo would be bad or even a pain in the butt.

xXx

"It certainly fits you," the geiko named Kimigiku commented at Chizuru's beautiful getup, "Does she needs to get dressed too?" she glanced at Reo who was guarding the windows just in case someone would peek.

"No need…" she averted her eyes away.

"Wow! Chizuru-chan! You're so pretty!" Sen, the princess complimented, but Chizuru remained humble despite how beautiful her appearance was.

Reo glanced at her for a moment; she couldn't help but stare, "R-Reo-chan, it doesn't suit me right?"

"Y-You look great…!" she looked at the wall beside her to hide her embarrassment.

"Eh~? But wouldn't it be unfair if Chizuru-chan's the only geiko, right?" Sen gave a beam of smile at Reo.

"What are you going on- hey! Don't!"

xXx

"Ugh… I can't believe I'm stuck with you…" Souji sighed as he sat beside Haru. It may be surprising that Haru wasn't hostile towards him like he used to, the person he was most aggressive with, Reo didn't really told Haru to be nice or something since she didn't see him that morning. The dog yawned and fell asleep.

Not knowing what to do Souji thought of Reo, about what he did to her last night. _Oh man… she didn't even look at me before she left._ He admitted that it was just a whim of his to kiss her, but it seems that she hasn't acknowledged the kiss just yet. If it's her she must've forgotten about it.

xXx

"Ah! She's so cute too!" Sen clapped at Reo; she looked elegant and mesmerizing as a geiko, her blonde hair and sky blue eyes fits well with her blue kimono since Chizuru wears the red one. Her beauty is different from Chizuru so the two can't really be compared.

"I can't go undercover wearing these," she took off all the accessories and wore her own clothes, "Chizuru, you'd better get ready now," she warned.

"R-Right!"

"Awww~ that's too bad," Sen sighed out of disappointment, "But you're right it is expected that Chizuru-chan would gain a lot attention, so it's a bad idea if her guard does too..." she nodded at herself.

Chizuru politely bowed at Sen and Kimigiku as thanks for their assistance, she went on her way to serve her guests while Reo stayed behind her and glared at men who were staring at her, she's too vulnerable after all and most likely the type who couldn't kill a fly, "Keep your eyes on your head, you-"

"Reo-chan, don't! Uhmm… excuse us…!" she wrapped her arms around Reo's and dragged her away to calm her. Chizuru looked at her with her big chestnut-brown eyes and stunning red lips, Reo thought she's like a dazzling gem that shines on her eyes and sighed.

"Stop it Chizuru, I'm not going to cause any trouble… I promised Hijikata-san…"

Chizuru took a deep breath and tried to gain some confidence, she's about to face a room full of delinquents behind the doors and serve them, "Okay! Here I go! Reo-chan, are you going to be fine out here?" she asked and got a nod from Reo.

After a few hours she decided to take a peek inside the room, "Looks fine to me," Chizuru was serving sake at the drunkards and quietly listening to their plans.

Before she closed the door a beautiful geiko stood in front of her and greet her, she wasn't Kimigiku, "Hello there, may I ask what you are doing?" Reo got interested and insisted to pay for her time with her, the geiko didn't really mind if she's a woman as long as she could pay a big price for the services.

"That room across would be enough."

"I understand, would you to be provided with sake?"

"I don't drink, I want to talk," her voice showed no sign of emotion and her eyes were calm and serious.

xXx

Chizuru returned to the HQ with Hijikata, "Can you still go on?" Hijikata asked, they stopped running and both were panting hardly, he held on her hands to support her.

She caught some air, "Yes…"

Hijikata noticed a familiar figure at the gates, it was Souji, "Thank you for your patronage," he teased and gone off.

"You bastard! Don't misunderstand."

"H-Hijikata-san…" she called.

"What is it?"

"Reo-chan, stayed behind..." he twitched and figured out it would be bad news.

"Come on its getting cold, let's talk inside," he noticed the chills coming out of her breath.

xXx

"Haru?" Reo called out the name of her friend, "Here's breakfast…" she seemed a bit down on the weather after last night.

"Welcome back Reo-chan~ I didn't see you yesterday…" Souji came out from behind her.

"You…!" she turned to look at her dog who was quietly eating, Haru didn't snarl nor showed aggression, "…?"

"Surprised now aren't we?" he smiled as he approaches the dog, he bent over and reached out his hand, the dog licked his palm like when he does to his own master. Reo stood there dazed as she watched her dog and Souji get along.

"He likes you...? Did you hurt him?"

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong missy."

"Attack him!" the dog ignored, "Growl at him!" the dog didn't even budge from Souji's hands. She stepped back couldn't believe what she was seeing.

He stroked her dog passionately, "Well now, having a grudge against the kiss?" he walked towards her.

"W-What kiss?!" she swayed her hand sidewards to negate his statement, "And get away from me! You'll make me pregnant!"

"You thought all that just because of a kiss? Ha ha! For a chaste person you sure have a wild imagination," he laughed at her reaction.

"D-Don't mock me!" she blushed as one of her eyes twitched uncontrollably.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****_Truths and Reasons_**

Souji and his men were on a stakeout near the lake. He caught Reo sleeping on the job; he didn't wake her up, probably thinking of a good punishment for her. _A kiss would be nice… hehehe… _He examined her sleeping face and poked her cheeks, but she still wouldn't wake up, he then whispered into her ears, "I'm going to kiss you… if you don't wake up…"

"…!" she shoved his face away, "Don't go near me," she stood up and went back to position, avoiding a bit from the lake; she's still traumatized from when she was young. _Night shift sucks…_

"You're no fun, you let the chance of making out go to waste," he sighed then grinned to wait for her reaction, she ignored him since she did fell asleep in the middle of work and would like to make up by taking it seriously.

"…" she drew her sword at the noise she heard from behind the bushes… it was just a squirrel. Someone blew air on her ear, "What?!"

"Job's over, we're going home," said Souji.

"Wait…"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"_ Is this a chance to push him off the lake and end everything? _She thought of it seriously. Then she asked Souji to see how beautiful the lake was, "I didn't know you were such a romantic person," he teased, Reo just let him talk; it was nonsense for her anyway. Then they got closer to the lake, her knees were shaking a bit as they went nearer. Reo really would like to push him as revenge; she slowly aimed on his back and pushed him.

He cascaded but she didn't realize that she fell along with him; he held her hand tightly and splashed into the lake. Reo panicked underwater, she can't swim. So Souji dragged her to shore with a grin on his face, "You even suck at pranks…" he said while on top of her, they were dripped with water, Reo's chest can be seen through her white clothing even if it was dark, she covered it before he sees, it was a good thing that it's just the two of them there… or not.

Souji's mage got messed up, but still for a man, his hair was so silky. He hadn't left his position; he gently caressed her face, her head was pretty much rounded and when she pouts her cheeks go all puffy.

"Mizu ni shitataru ii otoko*…" she murmured under her breath. Her vision was blurred, but she can tell how handsome he was.

Note: Mizu ni shitataru ii otoko – a man so handsome that even water can't ruin their beauty.

"You think so? Thanks," he drew closer to her face.

"Don't you dare…" she furrowed her brows, "Get off of me you bastard."

"I saved you didn't I? And you slept on the job, you think I'll let that slide?" he looked into her deep baby blue eyes, no matter how mad she was, she would always look cute for Souji. He had a point but even so she doesn't want to kiss him as much as possible. She averted her eyes; his looks make her give in to his alluring play. He went to her ears, "I want to hold you…" he whispered in a seductive tone.

"Then let me ask you this: are you in love with me?" her voice shook, she was getting more confused with him, but she was confused from the start.

"I told you I'm leaving that to your thoughts…" he aimed for her lips but Reo covered her mouth with one hand while the other on her breast, her cheeks turned reddish.

"I would like it if you stop playing around with me, I don't have time to mess with you…"

"Letting my teases aside, we still need to do something about you punishment right~? Oh! You owe me for saving you from your own demise."

"It's your fault from the start!"

"Reo-chan, don't forget that you're in a delicate position, so what will it be? I'm nice enough to let you off with a kiss," she noticed that he was still on top of her; he might do something bad to her besides a kiss. But she had to know first if he's serious or not. She can't reach for her sword, and if she did he might have stopped her, he have always defeat her.

"All right, everything will be over with just one kiss," she sighed. _You pervert…_

"Oh well… let's discuss about that kiss…" he grinned.

"Why you..!" she tried to get up but he restrained her from doing so.

"Let me explore beyond you lips Reo… you don't have to hesitate… there's no need for you to move an inch…" his expression was convincing her already.

She gulped, "I don't have to owe you anything. You hate me so why didn't you just let me drown? You're doing this because you hate me! A punishment shouldn't be like this! Just tell Hijikata-san I slacked off! It's that simple!"

"Do you really think I hate you?" he sighed in disbelief, " It seems that you're thinking the wrong way, you little idiot. So I'll just be blunt with you. I love you Reo," the moment she heard those words her heartbeat was extraordinarily fast, "Which means…" he licked her little ear, she gave a whimper, "There's no room for arguments."

"…"

Reo wasn't much of a fighter against him; she finally gave in. Souji pressed his lips on hers, "Your mouth…" she hesitated but she let him in, she was avoiding his tongue but he caught it anyway, he sucked her bottom lip. Then he went onto her neck licking all the way to her chin, she was holding her moan with her hand, so Souji took it away, "I want to hear your voice…"

"Enough, it's only a kiss. Now, get off."

"Hmm it seems my feelings didn't even reach you Reo-chan, you have such a cold heart the-" he suddenly coughed painfully, he got off her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I have tuberculosis," he revealed, "Could you be a bit more considerate?"

"You're getting unfair, no you always were. How can you use you illness against me? How twisted are you...?"

"You won't accept my feelings anyway, so might as well use it as an excuse right?" he pushed her down on the grass and snaked a hand in her kimono.

"Hey…! Don't touch me!"

"Shh… I'll touch stranger places if you keep that up," he didn't really touched her breasts; he's only teasing her like always. Souji wouldn't go that far, she was innocent after all, "I can hear your heartbeat," he took her hand placed it to his chest to show her his heartbeat was normal unlike hers, "Well that's all for now~!"

"I think I'll quit."

xXx

"_Reo-chan said she wants to talk a geiko in Shimabara and redeem her debts…" she lowered her eyes from slight worry._

_"What?! Why the hell would she do that?!" he raised his tone and was unpleased by the news._

_"She didn't say anything further and said that once I told you, you mustn't interfere."_

_Hijikata furrowed his brows and thinned his lips, "And why is that?" his tone remained unchanged._

_"Its personal matters… she said…"_

_He finally calmed down and thought of things rationally, "I get it, I don't have the right to question or even judge her actions…" he noticed the chills coming out of Chizuru's breath, "If that's her preferences then so be it."_

xXx

Shinpachi and Sano were heading to Shimabara, "Let me come with you," said Reo. She caught them at the gates.

"Again? Are you secretly working as a geiko there?" Sano grinned as he asked.

"No," she answered briefly, they know she's laconic, so they just nodded at each other.

xXx

They arrived in Shimabara, Reo parted ways with the two and went to see Shiori, the geiko she's trying to get no matter what, her reasons were still unknown but she needs her no matter what.

Shiori is the finest geiko in Shimabara, her voice was the most beautiful of all as well as her elegant appearances, but she wasn't cheap but still had Reo visited her every other day. She didn't let Shiori know that she'd been redeeming her debts.

"Welcome back."

"…"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No just keep talking about youself."

"Y-Yes…"

xXx

Sano and Shinpachi arrived before midnight when Souji encountered them by the gates; the two were pissed drunk but can still be legible for small talk.

"I hear Reo-chan had been going with you guys to uh~ brothels? What's up with that?" Souji asked as he leaned at the gate, probably not letting them in unless they answer his question.

"Who's that? And who the hell are you? Are you a woman?!" Shinpachi was the most the drunk among the two. Sano pushed him away; it seemed he's the one who was still thinking straight.

"She goes with us to Shimabara but doesn't hang with us," he answered as if he didn't drink any alcohol.

"I wonder..."

* * *

**Ah yes, my vacation was over, so tune in next weekend for the next chapter. Keep reviewing!**

**Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: _The Truth behind the Reason_**

The wind brushed against his cheeks as it blew away, a radiant smile etched on his face as Reo finally faced him after such a long time. Her face was the same, still with a frown and her blonde hair would always illuminate under the daylight. Souji's eyes were like peridots as she saw her looked at him in the eyes.

"Not mad at me anymore?"

"…"

"Geez, just when I thought that you finally talked to me, you gave me the silent treatment," he whined.

"…"

Turns out she still couldn't face him, he might cause her distractions. Before she walked away from Souji, Sano invited them to Shimabara as a treat for protecting a bulletin board.

"So, you two are coming?"

"Sounds nice and she's coming along too," Souji pointed with his thumb at Reo, "She needs to cool off a bit."

"…"

"Okay then, we'll leave tonight!" Sano sounded excited.

xXx

Everyone arrived in Shimabara. All were excited except for Reo and Souji. The guys stared at them both, "What's with you guys? You've been fighting a lot," Heisuke commented.

"Well little missy here had been hanging around with women. Tsk choosing them over me huh?" Souji glared sideward at Reo who's only at the height of his shoulders.

"…" she stood silently and didn't know how to respond, he wasn't teasing he's actually angry.

"Come on you two! We're here to have fun!" Heisuke decided to ignore what Souji said earlier.

The group spent their time drinking and eating good food, laughter filled the room as Sano was about to his belly skit. But Chizuru and Hijikata are still the ones missing, so Shinpachi called them from the other room.

"Hey, I noticed you've been looking at Chizuru-chan, enjoying the sight of a beautiful geiko?" Souji teased his grin wasn't playful it was more of a way to irritate her.

"Why are you mocking me? Has it occurred to you that I'm actually thinking what it's like to be a girl?"

"I see…" to Souji it's nothing more than a pathetic excuse.

As the drink party went on, there were only a few people whom can be talked to properly. The stunning geiko, Kimigiku was done with her services and left the room, when she opened the door a tenant of the brothel came into sight. Reo stood up, her deep blue eyes stared sternly at the man.

"Is Shiori available?" even though the people were drunk they couldn't ignore the fact that she's trying to see a geiko.

"Y-Yes!"

"That room across is fine," her voice was low and firm not showing any signs that she'll take a 'no' for an answer from the troubled tenant.

"B-But her time is very expensive, she's the finest after all. And most of all you're a woman," he pointed out.

"You guys wouldn't care if I have money right? Just give her to me already."

"R-Right! Please wait for a moment!"

Reo slid the door closed and went to the other room; the geiko of her choice arrived. But their room seemed awfully quiet. "Hey, hey I didn't know she swings that way," Shinpachi whispered to Sano, Heisuke heard and joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, no wonder Souji's so pissed," Heisuke commented.

"Heisuke-kun, no man wouldn't be mad if a girl chooses another girl over him right?"

"Yeah! Too bad Souji!"

"You didn't have to rub it in," he took a sip of sake and after a few minutes Reo came back to their room with reddish hand print on her cheeks, "What happened to you?" he raised one of his brows and grinned at her.

"It seems force didn't worked on her… maybe I'll ask nicely next time," she said inaudible enough for her to be the only one to hear but the last part she said was heard by the guy she sat next to: Souji.

He glanced at her; her face was still glowing red, probably slapped hardly. She noticed him and covered her cheek with a hand, "I'm no longer interested in what happened to you back there… if you prefer it that way then I won't force you."

"…"

xXx

"Hijikata-san! There's trouble in Shimabara!" Shinpachi and Sano came before midnight or before Hijikata sleep, Kondou and Souji were both in his room when they arrived. Both were panting hardly coming all the way from Shimabara.

"I won't ask why the hell were you in pubs at this hour, so who's causing trouble?" Souji took a glance at the two while he leaned his head on his sword.

"It's Reo, she's trying to take the geiko by force!" the guys immediately got up.

"That idiot! What the hell is she thinking?!"

xXx

"Just hand over the woman! I paid for everything right?!" Reo yelled at the tenant as she tried to grab Shiori.

"Look, you've done more than enough trouble! You're the one who kept on killing Shiori's other customers!"

Hijikata and the others arrived just in time, "You die first," said Reo to the tenant who twitched and gulped at the same time.

"Hey! Don't just go and cause trouble over a woman! You know what I thought you were a model soldier but I never thought that you'll overlook the fact that two women can't stay together…" he massaged his brows.

"Of course we'll stay together! Forever!" her line caused Souji to be a bit pissed, "Right?" she glanced at Shiori who kept quiet.

"Please stop Reo-san…"

"We're going home Reo," Hijikata commanded, "Old man just give her back the money and she'll never bother you again."

"Shimabara doesn't do refunds!"

"Reo-chan, it's time for you to go home and forget about this woman," said Souji, he pulled her arm but she stood firmly without moving an inch from where she is.

"Shut up! Who gave all of you the right to say that to me?! Honestly I don't have to pay for anything just to get my own mother back…"

"WHAT?!" said Souji and the others. They nearly dropped their jaws.

"For the last time I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Shiori finally spoke even with the rage on her tone she still sounded elegant.

"How could I forget the woman who pushed me off the river? You changed my fate so therefore I have the right to bring you back to me," Reo explained, "Everything you told about yourself is exactly the same who my mom really is, a geiko from here, a singer, and a mistress of a foreign man."

"Is that why you made me talk about myself all this time?" everyone fell silent.

"And that giant scar on you back proves everything."

"M-My scar…"

"Oh~ the reason why you got slapped right Reo-chan?" Souji interrupted it seemed like he didn't faze from the situation, "You forcibly took off-"

"Be quiet you…!"

"Okay, okay."

"All of this aren't mere coincidence… you _are _my mother," Shiori finally gave in; there's no besting her own daughter.

"I'll go get all my things…"

"Hey! You can't do that! She still needs to pay for the customers she killed!" said the tenant, he's feet still shaking.

"I'll take responsibility for that as her mother."

xXx

The following day everything went back to normal, Reo was reunited with her mother. She bought the nearest house by the headquarters even if it was a mansion, she insisted on making her live there. She was unexpectedly possessive with her mother and doesn't let any of the Shinsengumi guys go talk and near her.

"Okay, case closed," said Hijikata.

"Ya know, you could've told us you were seeking for you mother!" said Sano with a slight worry.

"Those are personal matters that you guys shouldn't get involved with," she said briefly.

"You caused a scene there you idiot! How can we not get involved?!" Hijikata yelled as he jumped from his seat.

"We thought you were lesbian…" among the trio (Sano, Shinpachi, & Heisuke) Heisuke was the first one to have admitted.

"I AM NOT! Geez, as expected from men with dirty thoughts!"

"WE ARE NOT!" said the trio.

"Reo-chan sure is loquacious today, could it be that you're happy?" Souji teased, he giggled as he turned his emerald green eyes to Reo's sapphire ones.

She looked away and glared at Hijikata, "I don't approve of you as my new step-father!"

"You brat, what are you saying? There's nothing between me and you mother!" he raised his voice louder than hers.

"Hard to believe when I see you guys were secretly meeting at night!" she hit the right mark, he fell silent and thought of an excuse but he there's no escape from her accusation.

"Woah! Hijikata-san's a lady-killer!" Shinpachi said as he grinned, his eyes were also smiling. The other men laughed.

"You bastards…!"

* * *

**Sorry if it was short *bows* anyway I'll do better on my next vacation (Christmas) I guess. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 00

**Chapter 00: ****_The Switch_**

The beam of sunlight teased her to get up from sleeping. Reo's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she rubbed them. She noticed how big her hands turned into and then after realizing how heavy her body was, she jumped from her futon, she was in a different room too, "What the?!" her clothes was different, and from it she could see some muscles and she felt something else…

Reo sprinted towards the neighboring pond to look at her reflection. The clear waters reflected someone else's beauty, her hair wasn't blonde, but brownish and short with a mage that resembles that of Kondou. The deep blue eyes she possessed became shining emerald gems. A wave of anger at some person struck her instantly, causing her to break into an obvious place where that person could be.

The rage she had caused her to break the doors and reveal the awoken culprit, "Oh you're here, which means my guess is correct," she heard her own voice, but in a playful tone that she'd never heard from her own lips.

"What did you do to me?!" she growled as she saw herself standing in front of her, grinning at her.

"Don't yell Reo-chan. It's not my fault, really. You seem to be enjoying my body aren't you?" it was as clear as a bell on which person was in her body.

"Shut up!" she charged at him, with the manly strength she had, it was a piece of cake to strike Souji from where he stood, she locked his arms on top of his head with her strong grip. "Explain this!" she was entirely out-of-character, she's hysterical.

"That hurts ya know?" Souji – in a woman's body – can't move an inch. She was too adamant to begin with, he sighed, "I woke up like this. Geez, how on earth can you move around with this burden on your chest?" he pointed at her Reo's very breasts.

"And you think this thing hanging between your legs isn't a burden?!"

"You saw it?" he chuckled despite the disadvantage he's in. Reo balled her fist, "Ya know, if you punch me now, you'll end up hurting yourself," his laugh grew louder as if he was enjoying the sight of her in a panicky state.

"Stop laughing!" she covered her ears, Souji stopped and looked at her, she looked like she's about to lose it. Reo couldn't stand hearing herself laugh like that, especially from the likes of Souji, she had never laughed like that after all.

"Calm down…" like her, he didn't know what to do. Their bodies got switched, it was unfortunate. Souji left her for a while in her room, "I'm going to take a showe-"

"NO you won't!"

xXx

Chizuru and Heisuke served breakfast, the two couldn't help but stare at Reo and Souji, who'd been bickering ever since they got into the dinner hall.

"Give back my body!" Reo yelled.

"Shut up," it was the first time Souji got pissed of her. Reo pouted.

The people around them clearly had no idea what they were arguing about, so they started to eat. Hijikata didn't bother to stop them, while Kondou just gave off a dry laugh.

Then Souji thought of something, he turned to Saitou, "Hajim- I mean Saitou, fight me you shorty," he challenged- enjoying in Reo's body – planned to utterly humiliate her.

Saitou glared, his look was full of killing intent. Reo gasped. _And lose twice to him?! No! _Reo stood up, "Hajime-kun, don't mind her, she doesn't think you're that short," she countered. Saitou calmed down a bit, "I, for one think you're a midget," Saitou went out to get his sword.

xXx

Saitou took the two of them outside to settle the score, but Hijikata didn't permit them to have a match even with wooden swords, "Hell that I'll let you three," was his respond. Saitou ended up sulking somewhere else, since he can't defy Hijikata's orders, while the two were still causing a scene. Reo was panicking and Souji was getting annoyed about it.

With that Souji took her somewhere more peaceful to think, like a place with plenty of trees and cool breeze to cool her off. _Okay, this place is fine._

"Hey, hey, can you hear me?" he shook her, but he can't drop the feeling that calling her name on his own body was quite weird for him, he can't move Reo that easily, being in a woman's body was hard to manage, "Good grief… she's knocked out from stress… well now at least you know every single part of me…"

They both slept on the grasses while the tall trees shaded them from the bright sunlight.

* * *

**Okay, I don't really know why I randomly added a bonus chapter or why I wrote about switched bodies/souls/etc... it's so darn hard to tell which is which, anyway I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. **

**Thank you for your continuous support and for reading!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: ****_The Rejected_**

Shiori met Souji by the streets and thought of talking to him, she found out that he had been hitting on Reo and would like to give advice on how to please the aloof girl.

"Oh mom, fancy meeting you here," Souji's tone was as playful as ever as he faced the elegant woman.

"My, my calling me that already?" she laughed, "you seem to be a reasonable man," Shiori complimented as she caressed his cheeks gently.

"Reo-chan will be mad if she sees you doing this, right? Though I'm actually enjoying your touch," he chuckled.

"What a playful one," her eyes sparkled through the sunlight, "and your type is something she'll never like," she went to the point of their encounter.

"…" he stroked his chin whether to believe her or not. _Well she is her mother._

"She's a shy one, so don't tease her that much," she winked at him.

"I see…"

"Have you tried asking her nicely?"

Souji thought of all his previous approach on Reo and realized that all he did was mess with her all the time. He gave her a sly smile. "…" he thought for a while for his next reply and how everything might be different if he could've been nice to her, "No, I haven't."

"I knew it," she sighed, "Well try it. I'm sure she'll accept your feelings. She may be peculiar when she tries to love, but once you understood her, you'll think she's sweet."

"Well, I do prefer it if she became possessive of me."

"She's direct with her feelings too, so try not to tease her all the time."

"Note taken. Does that mean you approve of me?"

"You can take her hand in marriage too."

"Really?"

"_That_ depends on her."

xXx

With the right information in mind, Souji went to see Reo immediately. She was sleeping with her dog on the fields again. He thought of poking her face with a branch, but he remembered what Shiori him not lay off the teases. He waited patiently while lying beside her. He noticed how the peaceful the grass fields were and how it made him quite sleepy. In no time he took a little nap.

After a while, he felt like he was rolling all the way downwards, his eyes fluttered open quickly, he immediately grabbed the hand pushing him off to a pond, "Got you," the blonde girl was stunned and did her best to push him some more to the waters. Souji countered her by flipping her over, with him on top of her. _Oops, I forgot to be nice to her._ He moved away from her, her eyes widen by the unusual act of the man, she remembered that he normally tried to seduce her.

The brown hair he possessed was in a shade of auburn he rubbed it with slight of nervousness, "Shouldn't you be teaching other members or something?" she wondered.

He didn't hear the question, "I love you."

"I already heard that."

"Well that was unexpected."

"What?"

"You know your mother likes me."

"She only has me to love," her azure eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I meant, she wants me for you," he exaggerated what Shiori said a bit.

"That's only her opinion. I don't have to rely on it."

"Ouch, you _really _like hurting my feelings don't you?" quite disappointed, he thought of the only words that can be said to her, "They say that even the most dignified spirit can be broken with love, but I don't believe in that anymore," he took his leave, it was the last time he'll say that to her.

xXx

The day ended with the captains gathering around their badly injured commander, Kondou was shot on his trip which made his men grieved and angered. Especially Souji, his condition had gone worse, he could no longer fight for his most admired Kondou-san.

That night he couldn't sleep thinking about a way to be useful somehow, he then reached to his sleeves, for the Ochimizu, with it his strength will be recovered in no time. He immediately chugged the concoction, causing his throat to dry up, his auburn hair turned into white, and his eyes were crimson red. He reached for his sword and uniform. Souji sprinted outside for his revenge, the source of the gun shot.

Along the way he bumped into someone familiar, with red eyes and long white hair, they belonged to Reo, "Looks like we thought of the same thing," she smirked, "Don't forget. I want to protect Kondou-san any more than you do." She too was a fury.

Before anymore idle-chat, they headed towards the culprits, "Heh, someone fell for it," he aimed his gun at Souji and pulled the trigger. But fortunately Souji deflected it with one swing of his sword, "What the hell?!" he threw his sword directly at the offender's throat, and then went closer to rip him apart.

The other guys surrounded Reo, but in a blink of a second, they were chopped in half. Her white kimono was blanched in red. Souji and Reo felt the power of the Ochimizu, and the pure strength flew in their veins was drastically amazing.

Souji, on the other hand approached the man who owned the gun, they froze at Souji's dark aura, and as a result he impaled his blade through their hearts. They slashed and chopped each and every man at sight.

About three or more ronin attacked Souji from the back, but they had already lost their heads from Reo's lethal attack. The cesspool had them in nostalgia from when they were beating up the bullies together when they were kids. The corpses surrounded the area. The blood almost looked like a sea from its amount. Souji was intrigued of Reo, "You're a fury too."

"I drank the Ochimizu before you did," she explained, "The war is about to start, I don't want to just stand by and watch as Kondou-san and the others fight for what we believe in."

"Does Hijikata-san know about it?"

"No… only San'nan-san does, he convinced me to drink it. He said it was the only way for me to be useful," Souji didn't respond, he absolutely couldn't care less about her well-being, helping Kondou is the only thing in his mind. He finally dropped his feelings for her. The girl on the other hand didn't bother to notice. They didn't get along from the start, so it wasn't surprising if they did so in the end.

He returned from being the person who was incapable of expressing their feelings to others, a person who isolates their true self. He could smile, laugh, and have fun, but it was just a mask to hide his cruel and apathetic nature, which was born from despair he once had. Souji have always enjoyed the sweet victory of having his sword drenched with blood of uncountable people he had killed, and that was everything there is for him.

xXx

The age of swords was nearly fading and advanced weaponry was the focus of many. Warrior spirits have changed, a man must not die in battle for honor, but stay till the end and assure a victory for glory, and clearly the bushido won't be necessary anymore. Western people have loathed the hara-kiri or seppuku, to them it was a meaningless form of being a coward.

xXx

As time passed, Souji and Reo just became casual comrades, everything that had happen to them were immediately forgotten. They were mature enough to not burn food if ever they don't get along, and so they often spar when they do.

The painful sunlight put Reo to sleep, since if she stood wide awake, she'd be killing herself. So as the sun sets she would always practice with her dual-weapons, a sword and a gun she found while she killed some foreigner. It was a weapon of her choice, no matter how hard it was to harmonize two weapon of a different kind; she didn't give up on learning. She believed that if the enemy can shoot, then so can she and if her allies can parry a sword, why can't her.

She devised a tactic with her weapons: her sword is to defend and attack while her gun will just purely attack for short and far distances, but no matter how good she became, she _just_ manages to lose to Souji and Saitou, causing her to sulk every time it happens. It wasn't new though, she has flaws that are hard to overturn.

In time, she sought never to challenge them, for she'll just be humiliated again. The two were just plain too good to beat, they were equally powerful, but had differences in terms of techniques and skills.

"Reo-chan, try not to poison us next time, it's not good for the health," Souji referred to himself and Saitou, who sat next to him.

"…" she once tried to give them spoiled food, but she failed because of Saitou's good senses and it was too obvious from the aroma of the rotten food. She really just hated them for beating her all the time. And ss punishment she was to be on kitchen duty for a month.

"Back then you were all about burnt food and now you're into spoiled ones? What next?" he chuckled.

"Real poison."

* * *

**~ 2 reviews = 1 chapter ~**

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: ****_You misunderstood_**

Everyone was trying on their new outfits, specifically western clothing, "Sure is tough to wear some if these," Souji whined as he turned to Saitou who didn't buttoned his coat well, "Hajime-kun that-"

"I'll fix it later," his cheeks turned red a bit.

"Sure, sure," Souji turned to Reo. She managed to hide her breasts with her new clothes and she tied her hair, "You're a man now?"

"…"

"How about a spar? I heard you dropped guns and turned into a dual-swordsman."

"…"

"Ah! Hajime-kun is here too, what do you say?"

"… I said NO!" she ran off somewhere.

"Heeey~ you forgot your swords. Oops… there she goes."

He picked up her swords and hid it. He started messing with her again ever since she did certain things to him. _Hmmm… she might find these here… don't have to go far…_ he hid the swords under the patio.

xXx

_"Stop staring at me, why are you even here?" she glared at his mischievous expression. The kimono doesn't seem to keep her comfortable and so does his stare._

_"But Hijikata-san said I'd be your partner," he took a sip of sake then returned to watch her reaction._

_"I hate you…"_

_"Ahahahaha! Well, since the signal isn't given yet, I suppose I should hang out with you here," he winked at her, she twitched, quite creep out. He sat her on his lap, "Don't ignore me…" she wouldn't look at him, to keep her reddish cheeks, "I know you think I'm handsome." _

_"Shame on people who call themselves beautiful… you're drunk…" she took out a small knife and made some small cuts on his chest. Souji didn't seem to notice what she was doing, so she continued._

_He leaned his head on her back as he fell asleep, but she immediately pulled away from him, making him collapse on the floor. _

xXx

Reo finally noticed, after sulking, her swords weren't on her belt. On the way to look for it, she met Saitou, and he had her swords in hand. "Souji hid these. It is unthinkable to leave your weapons carelessly." For the first time she thought of thanking him, she never would have realized that he could be thoughtful, at least to her. Somehow she felt guilty for thinking of bad things about him, especially when he always had defeated her.

"I uh…" she gulped, "T-T-Thank you…" he nodded as response to her. They had a normal conversation, which was a bit unusual for the two, "How did you make friends with a person _like _him?"

"… We shared bonds… not just with him, but with everyone else…" he turned to look at her. She thought of another question._I guess I can never understand men's friendship._

"Isn't he creepy? He finds joy in killing, in short a…"

"…" he said nothing, "…!" they heard rustling sounds by the bushes. Haru appeared with his tail wagging as he jumped towards them.

"Haru!" Reo hugged her big dog. She turned to Saitou who was blushing the whole time. _What? He likes dogs too? _She giggled at his appearance. _Wait… why am I laughing? _They were both blushing, "Stop looking at me…" they turned their backs on each other to hide their faces, "Y-You can pet him if you want…"

Saitou nodded and approached the dog, "Arf!"

"Ah!" he stepped back a bit and turned redder.

"Just touch him already…"

"I know…" he gave Haru a pat on the head, the dog lied down, "…?"

"He wants you to rub his belly…"

"I see…"

xXx

San'nan had readied himself for his meeting with Kodou and his army of furies, "Reo-kun, no matter what happens you must never let anyone interfere. Is that clear?" she nodded, "Good, now go guard my route."

"Understood."

xXx

"Hijikata-san, you called for us?" asked Shinpachi, he wondered along with the other captains.

"Sit down all of you."

"Sounds like bad news," Sano commented with a shrug.

"I'll get straight to the point. San'nan-san and his men are meeting with Kodou-san."

"Kodou-san?!" everyone nearly jumped from their seat. San'nan had been acting quite strange lately and so did Reo, who had been idolizing him.

"Yeah, and Reo will escort him to night. I had Heisuke to spy on them, but unfortunately that's all the information he'd collected." Hijikata shrugged.

"Reo-chan huh?" Souji said to himself.

"She's like San'nan-san's shadow…" Sano added.

"Ah! That's right! We can have Souji and Saitou stop them." Kondou thought.

"That's a good idea Kondou-san. All right, you two track her down. Kill her if you have to."

The two nodded, killing a comrade was never new to them. Their swords were drenched in blood the moment they laid their hands on it, it was an inevitable job and they can't hesitate now. Death was always meant for traitors.

xXx

The ruby-moonlight lit up Kodou's army as they embarked San'nan's given route as Reo guarded them from the shadows. She was very sure that she was going to die, knowing Hijikata; he would definitely send Saitou and Souji to track her down, she thought. The two were always given orders to assassinate their own comrades.

She took a peak from the bushes; the army of furies had passed safely so she'll need to report back to San'nan without getting caught by Souji or Saitou. Her movements were as slow and as quiet as possible, if not she'll be caught at sight. There were already some Shinsengumi soldiers guarding her hiding spot. _No escape for me huh…? _Reo was hesitant, she couldn't decide whether to kill the men or just get injured while running.

Reo sighed and went to charge at the men, "Sorry guys…" she drew her sword as she sprinted and swung it high in the air, but her attack was blocked, she had expected who it was. She backed a few feet away from the man.

"Okita-san!" the men cheered.

"Just leave her to me," he shooed away the other soldiers and gave a smirk at Reo; she'd been gritting her teeth the whole time he appeared, "That's quite a face you got there, this won't be considered a spar anymore though, so might as well think of your last words," he winked.

"Be quiet!" she started to lose composure as Saitou appeared in the scene, ready to kill her as well. _As expected… the duo for my death wish…_

"Souji, don't plan on playing around," Saitou warned.

"Right, right. So how do we kill her? Cut off her head? Hide her body par-" he was cut off. Reo gulped, her death was being planned on the spot.

"Just taking her life would be enough," he shrugged.

"…" she took a few more step backwards, she felt like running. Her resolve was shaking like her whole body.

She wasted no time and ran, but her path was blocked off by Saitou, his hair was purely white and his eyes were red. And standing behind her was no other than Souji, like Saitou they turned into a fury. Killing her as quickly as possible was their motive.

"Where are you going?" his tone was playful, but his actions weren't. While he laughed, he swung his sword and made a cut on her back, she grunted from pain.

"Tsk!" Saitou kept on blocking any possible places she can run to. Souji signaled him not to attack yet. Her blood shed on the ground, she had no choice but to turn into a fury. She wailed and then her hair turned white as her eyes had glowed in red.

The wounds on her back had healed quickly, but it doesn't give her an advantage even in her fury state. Souji's smile remained; her heart went unsteady because of it and only caused her to be uneasy. Cold sweat ran down from her cheeks, she wiped it away and drew another sword. The brunette smirked and thought of it as amusing.

"Don't feel nervous, Hajime-kun is just standing there."

"Shut up!" before she could assault him, Souji already made his first move, she blocked the attack. His grin widened, "Ugh!" he already gave the signal to his partner. Saitou's sword went through her shoulder, making her whole arm immovable.

"You can take out the sword now Hajime-kun, don't worry, she couldn't even last a minute in a spar," Saitou nodded and went back from where he was standing.

"…" Souji doubled the force on his next attack, their blades chimed, Reo was sent a few feet away from the impact, "…! Damn it…" the wound on her shoulder healed. _I don't want to know what happens when I attack… _

"Hey~ your face is pale," he teased, "Sparing your life won't be possible you know? And you can give up right now."

Reo still hadn't gave up from the little chance she might survive, but her instincts was telling her to run, but where to? She gasped as Souji ran to her, full speed. She managed to block his attack again, though this time it was fatal. He cut her sword in half then stabbed her on the stomach. Blood made its way to the ground, she screamed while he buried the sharp metal deeper in the wound.

He laughed twistedly. Saitou stared at him with disgust, "Likewise, you would enjoy this," he commented.

"Just report back to Hijikata-san, tell him I got it covered," he waved goodbye at his partner. Reo turned to normal suddenly.

"Enough chatting, kill me already!" she pleaded since she knew that Souji was planning on torturing her. He tugged her down and then sat on her stomach. Still with his sword in place deep into her cut, she groaned weakly. Souji prodded the blade to hear her gasp; she glared at him, "Get off…"

He chuckled, "No way I like the authority. Now… guess what I'm gonna do next," he smiled. He stirred his blade, she got all teary.

"…" she knew that was coming.

Souji took out the sword and then he aimed it at her heart this time, "Farewell," she shut her eyes, but to her surprise he heard him sigh instead.

Once she opened her eyes, San'nan came into sight smiling at her, "They say that in order to fool your enemy, you must fool your comrades."

xXx

The whole misconception about San'nan betraying the Shinsengumi had been cleared. The other captains were very happy to hear it.

xXx

The Shinsengumi was surrounded by enemy forces and had no choice but to escape, their numbers couldn't go against war. The chief thought of an idea, an idea that will shock everyone, "I'll buy us some time, while all of you escape," his smile was radiant, but it wasn't good news.

"Kondou-san! I won't accept that! I'll be the one staying while you escape with Shimada!" Hijikata raised his voice to his superior.

"THIS IS AN ORDER TOSHI! As vice-chief you must abide by it!" he gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Come on, let me be at peace…"

xXx

Souji and Reo found out Kondou's execution and they were not stupid to tell Hijikata to plan on stopping it. No words were needed, they sprang into action.

The execution grounds were guarded, "You go on," he said to her. She nodded in response, so she ran and jumped over the wall to rescue Kondou.

After a few minutes, Reo came back, there was no one rescued by her. She couldn't look at him, she was unscathed but the man they were after wasn't at sight too.

"… I couldn't save Kondou-san…" she was about to cry, but she held onto it firmly. Souji froze from her statement and then he grabbed her by the collars, yelling at her.

"Why couldn't you save him?! You got in safely right?! So how the hell could you let him die?!" she got silent for a while then had the right words to tell him.

"I'm only a woman… I have limits! If I were a man… then… use me however you like!" _Use…? _"I can never be as powerful as you! Never!"

"Worthless…" she gasped and shoved him away. His words had hurt her a lot. And then she ran passed him, crying. _What was I expecting out of her anyway…?_

He thought for a while of what just happened, of what he said to her. Reo loved Kondou as much as he did, she tried her best, but she was right, a woman can't bear the true responsibility of yielding a sword.

xXx

The next morning, the whole Shinsengumi were talking about their chief's death, but the most affected one was Souji. He didn't bother to greet the captains and went straight to the meeting room.

"…"

Heisuke couldn't take the awkward silence in the room, so he started a conversation, "Hey, I saw Reo this morning, she looked like she cried her eyes out," he caught Souji's attention there.

He felt a bit off, like he needed to talk to her, without another word, he stood up and went to her room.

Reo wasn't in her room, so he went to Haru's where he would most likely find her.

"Arf!" the dog jumped on Souji.

"Calm down boy…" he rubbed its head. He was being fed by Reo. She turned her back on Souji and sulked, "I want to talk to you…"

She was sniffing and still crying, "..." to his surprised, he found himself around her arms, her face hidden on his chest, "Idiot…"

"Sorry though…" he returned her embrace, "Didn't expect you to hug me Reo-chan…"

"Can I sleep at your room?" she asked out of the blue.

"E-Eh…? Have you finally lost it…?" he was surprised, "Or are you joking…?"

"No…" she started to remember his illness, she didn't know what she was saying as well, "I'm afraid that someday… I'll wake up and you'd be gone…"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update *bows down* hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: ****_Crimes of a Brokenhearted Woman_**

Reo stood nervously as she tried to read his reaction; her feet froze from where she was and waited for a reply. The wind blew softly as it dragged the fallen leaves to a faraway place. She finally confirmed her feelings for him, but wavered as well.

Souji was confused as well, but he knew what to say, "Obviously no, it's a privilege for someone I _love. _I don't need _you _to worry about me," that said, he walked away, grinning; he finally got back at her.

Her rosy cheeks turned green and started to blurt out angrily, "Gross! Why'd I say that?!" _Was it really gross…?_

She stomped her feet and punched the tree beside her, "I'll kill him next time…!" On her way back to the manor, she saw Saitou looking blissfully at the cherry blossom trees, the man was alone as usual and so she decided to leave him be.

"Wait!" a hand stopped her from behind, "Where's Haru…?" the voice sounded shy to ask but had to courage to do so.

"Go away. You almost killed me last time! Haru doesn't love you anymore!" she shouted at Saitou who was losing his patience from the immature response. Saitou took a liking of the dog, he started taking care of it ever since Reo let him touched it.

"Stop acting like a child. You've been neglecting your dog."

"Am not! Stay away from Haru!"

"…"

_This woman…_

"W-What…?" Saitou glared at her sharply, she twitched, since she might have stepped on a mine.

"The dog."

"…He's in my room…" she murmured softly.

"All right."

"It's all you bastards fault…"

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!"

"…"

"…. Uhmmm… I'm going to my room too, come on."

Saitou nodded and followed her. Like always, there would be an awkward silence between them, though Reo seemed to be first one to make small talk, this time Saitou took the initiative. He paused his steps and took a deep breath.

"Wait…"

"What is it?"

He was hesitating to ask if she actually liked Souji, he had heard their conversation earlier. A bright shade of red painted across his face, "What…"

"Spit it out," she tapped her shoe on the floor, showing impatience.

"What… is… Haru's favorite food…?" he didn't say it right, but he thought it was better that way.

Reo's expression became neutral and answered vaguely, "Anything safe."

"O-Oh…"

They arrived at her room and Saitou was still red from embarrassment. _This is awkward…_ She quickly unlocked the door and led him in, but the dog was nowhere to be found, except the blood and feathers all over the floor.

"He must've snatched some chickens from next door agai-"

Pain struck her whole body, making her fall on her knees and cling onto her blood-lusting throat. _Not now…_ The guy with her was suspiciously silent from her transformation into a fury. Reo coughed and reached for the drug on her table, but she remembered that San'nan said she needed blood, for his medicines can no longer suppress her bloodlust.

"Chizuru…" she mumbled softly.

"Y-Yukimura…?" Saitou finally spoke up, she turned to him, but at sight was a creature like her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her closer to him, "…" it was obvious to tell what he was trying to pull, he whispered to her ear, "… Blood…" his hand flew to his throat as if clawing it from tingling thirst.

Confused as she was, she decided to help someone like her, he was at his limit, "Let me… drink your… blood too…" she couldn't think of hesitating, her mind was no longer clear of what was right. With a letter opener she found on her table, she made a small cut on his wrist while Saitou decided to cut an opening on her shoulder. _Whatever…_ They both feasted on each other's blood.

At last, their bloodlust had subsided.

xXx

Yells and insults were heard from the manor where the Shinsengumi was staying, temporarily. It was a stubborn argument between Souji and his good foe: Reo.

Souji was complaining about the red paw prints in his room and had told Reo to clean the place up, but she refused saying that he had no evidence that her dog was the culprit of the big mess.

"Ah! Refusing orders from your captain?" he crossed his arms and smirked, the privileges of having the authority made him gleeful, "Before Hijikata-san finds out, you better mop up the whole house."

"Whaaaat? But it was only your room!"

"No buts~! Clean up the whole place and I'll forget everything," he held his laughter as he went off.

"I'll show you clean…" she clenched her fist and punched the wall.

xXx

It was only a mere 2 hour labor of cleaning the manor, she wiped the windows clean, dusted the ceiling, and waxed the floor and she made it extra shiny and extra slippery.

She laughed aloud in her mind and waited for Souji to see the results of the punishment.

"Hijikata-san, abou-"

Unexpectedly, two wrong people fell or slipped on her trap. _Shit! It's Saitou and Hijikata! _Before Hijikata could take another step, he tripped over Saitou who menacingly trying to get up from the accident but couldn't.

"Hijikata-" she too had slipped on the floor while she warned him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hijikata tried to get up with one hand but his face immediately slammed on the floor again, "Whmho is reponshble fer chis?!"

"Give it up Heisuke! Big guys need-"

"Shinpatsu-an! That's my meat! Give- Oh no!" and the two who were playing a chase over food slipped on the floor as well. It was a doomed situation since no one could get up.

After a couple of minutes, there was one person who appeared, "SOUJI!" they yelled, "WATCH OUT!" he had a playful smile across his face, and his eyes seemed to be laughing.

"Hmmm-hmm, it seems Reo-chan did a good job with the cleaning," he laughed loudly, the other guys glared at Reo who was hiding her face of embarrassment, "We should demote you as a maid!"

"Enough shit! Help us up!" Hijikata commanded.

"Okay, okay."

"Hey… help me up too…" she pleaded.

"Like I'd help someone who cheated on me," he replied.

_And what the hell does he mean by that...?_

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while T^T *hugs*  
I've been working on my exams and requirements and all... and this chapter was like deleted magically 2x I dunno how on earth it happened in my com. And I saw a request for Saitou and Reo moments LOL (have I gone too far? "oTL)  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
